


The Band-Aid Method

by n3shama



Category: Actor RPF, Ben Hardy - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3shama/pseuds/n3shama





	The Band-Aid Method

Traveling with the cast was draining and you were grateful, though a tad sad, as well, that awards season was almost over. You would miss the constant camaraderie of the boys and Lucy, but you were just plain exhausted. The Oscars was the last stop on this whirlwind ride and you tried to ignore the jet lag still plaguing you from having traveled from the UK to California. You were definitely looking forward to a nice, hot shower and a bed.

Those plans were stymied, though, when you and the rest of the gang checked into the hotel. You had agreed to share a room with Ben; it was just easier that way, being his assistant. But the hotel had mussed up the reservation and instead of two separate beds, there lie only one, centered in the room. You groaned, throwing down your carry on bag and prepared to go give the concierge what for when Ben stopped you.

“There’s a couch, it’s okay. I don’t mind sleeping there.”

“No, I should take the couch. You need to be well rested for your red carpet moment in a couple days.”

“I insist,” he said, firmly, green eyes staring into yours.

And, God help you, you caved. You’d probably do anything he asked of you when he looked at you like that. There was a revelation, an unsurprising one, but one nonetheless, that you had feelings for Ben. At the very least, you were attracted to him, but it was more than that, as his physical appearance became less and less important the more you’d gotten to know him. Not that he wasn’t absolutely gorgeous.

“Alright. I’m gonna take a shower.”

He nodded, grabbing the remote for the television, stretching out on the bed. You gathered up your toiletries and a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. After a long day of travel you reveled in the feel of the warm water cascading down your shoulders and back. You could feel your muscles releasing the tension they’d been holding from being stagnant for so long. And you finally felt fresh and clean as you turned the knob off.

After drying and dressing, you stepped back into the room to find Ben asleep on the bed, remote control resting on his chest. You sighed, stepping lightly from the bathroom doorway to the bed and climbed onto it, resting your head on the plush pillow. You figured the bed was big enough for both of you, besides, he really did need his rest. All of them had been working so hard, non-stop.

“Stop staring, it’s creeping me out,” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

You blushed. “I wasn’t staring, and I thought you were asleep.”

He turned his head and opened his eyes to look at you. In the dim light of the room his pupils nearly overtook the pretty green irises you’d become so enamored with.

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, lazily, after several moments of silence.

“Yes,” you answered, sheepishly, blushing again. “Remember I borrowed it after we got caught in that rainstorm in Budapest? I just never gave it back.”

“S’okay,” he said, sleepily, giving you a crooked grin. “Looks good on you.”

“Thanks?” He laughed, then sighed as he looked over at the small, uncomfortable couch. “Ben, we’re adults, I think we can share a bed without it being weird,” you offered, placing your hand over his.

“I mean, are you sure? Because this bed feels so nice and-”

“And nothing. You’re sleeping in the bed.”

“Alright,” he chuckled. “I’m not going to fight you on that.”

“Now that that’s settled, what are we watching?”

“A Queen documentary.” You snorted with laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“Haven’t you gotten enough of Queen yet? What am I saying? I think that’s an actual impossibility.”

“Exactly,” he muttered, getting more comfortable. He toed off his shoes and snuggled further into the mattress, so your bodies were closer. “S’okay to watch, then?”

You nodded, but honestly, you both were asleep within ten minutes. When you awoke, it was still dark outside as you couldn’t see any light filtering in from beneath the thick curtains. You turned your head until you found a clock that read 3:40AM. You yawned, closing your eyes again, still desperate for sleep when you realized you felt something about your waist.

Ben had turned onto his side, facing your back, his arm tucked securely around you. Yes, you were apparently spooning with, for all intents and purposes, your boss. Feeling a bit panicked, you tried to turn over, to get loose somehow, but all you succeeded in was waking Ben.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled.

“Uh, well…” It finally dawned on him that he was holding onto you and he swore, apologizing. “No, Ben, it’s not a big deal. It actually felt kinda nice.”

“Yeah?” he asked, and you nodded. He shrugged, then, wrapping his arm around you again, pulling you in against his chest. “S’okay, then?”

“Yes. Yes, of course,” you answered him, trying desperately not to cuddle further back against his firm chest. He was so warm. “Ben?” you spoke, quietly. He hummed in response, the exhale of breath wafting across the skin of your neck, raising gooseflesh in its wake. “Uh… never mind.” You internally cursed yourself for being such a coward and not telling him how you felt.

“No, it sounded important. What is it?” He leaned up on his elbow, resting his head on his hand, while you turned onto your back so you could see his face - his gorgeous, handsome face. “Come on then,” he prodded, gently.

You felt flushed from your toes to your head, and grateful that it was relatively dark in the room so he couldn’t see how red your cheeks most likely were. You decided the Band-Aid method was best; just blurt it out and get the sting over with as quickly as possible. So, that’s what you did, taking in a deep breath before announcing that you liked him.

Ben was quiet for a moment before his lips curled into a smile. “Yeah?” You nodded, closing your eyes, bracing for whatever his reaction would be. You squeaked when instead of hearing him speak, you felt warm lips touch your own, the hand that had been resting on your hip, now cupping your face. You froze, for a beat, but upon feeling him put a bit more pressure behind the kiss, you pressed in, slotting your lips against his.

One hand laid against the side of his neck, the other fisted in his tee, as your lips moved together. You’d thought it before, but it beared repeating: he was so warm. Feeling emboldened by your confession and the positive reaction, you flicked your tongue against the seam of his lips, to which he immediately parted for you, his tongue brushing against your own. You lay like that, making out lazily for a few long minutes before parting, panting for air.

“Was not expecting that,” you murmured, causing him to chuckle.

“S’good though, right?”

“So good,” you agreed, pulling him down to kiss him again. “Mm, so good.”


End file.
